That Night
by Young-and-Beautiful13
Summary: See, life isn’t as all simple as it seems. All I thought was for the best of him. Mr. T couldn’t see that, now could he? After all what I did for him. I won’t ever be able to forget that night, lord help me-Sweenett and Lovett’s POV….Read and Review!


_Authors Note-_

_I do not own Sweeney Todd but this story's plot and otherwise are mine. Please read and review. And Enjoy. Be nice-this is my very first Sweeney Fic ever._

_Mrs. Lovett's thoughts from that fateful night. _

* * *

See, life isn't as all simple as it seems. All I thought was for the best of him. Mr. T couldn't see that, now could he? After all what I did for him. What with all that Judge killing nonsense he lost the very reason he was back. He was back for his twit of a wife and that little thing of theirs. Oh the memories of that night, my love for him were nothing-all he wanted was _her_. I won't ever be able to forget that night, lord help me.

I was just making the pies, what with the cutting up of the bodies and the like and then the worst possible thing happened. The body that came barreling down the Shute was none other than the curse of my very being. That beggar, with diseased skin and ragged clothing, that face, that _hair_…Lucy. The very Lucy that had fifteen years previous made my life a living hell. _His_ Lucy. Seeing them together, his love for her shining ever so much brighter than poor Albert's caring for me. Day after day, him presenting her with all sorts of knickknacks and favors-flowers for her hair, chocolate to taste. Meanwhile, I was stuck making the worst pies in London and cleaning up after my poor Albert. S'not his fault it is. It was his health, little dear. I don't mind a bit of work, and Mr. T knows it. Or knew it anyway.

But anyways, as I was saying, I would never forget that night. Lucy, that little witch came down from the shute, and left me stricken nervous. And then that Judge Turpin suddenly seemed alive, he did, and began to grab a 'old of me. Course the first reaction any person has that is female is to scream. Figures I would. Screamed me bloody head off. To my wonder, Sweeney came running-ironic since he hadn't any other occasion. I struggled with Lucy's remains, my fingers slipping at her bodice's hem. She had a bonnet on, wouldn't you know, and I thought I was so clever I did. But no, as I neared the furnace I weren't clever enough. Mr. T came toward me, and my heart stopped in me chest.

The moment he stooped to her body, I gasped. Her bonnet, perhaps my only savoir, had fallen off. Her hair, her _hair_! Those locks like wheat he had so amiably described. That very instant was the nail in my coffin. I was doomed. I never lied I said. And I truly never did, never have but once. A lie is a terrible thing.

As the realization dawned on his face I inched back, my heartbeat trembling with fervent starting and stopping…

"You lied to me." Well that was simply put, I thought. I jumped at the chance of redemption. My voice quick and wavering, "No, no…I haven't lied at all. No I never lied!" My eyes glowed for any hint, any sign of compassion.

But I was such a fool to think that Mr. Todd could ever care for me. I was the lowly shop keeper. The widow. The servant who followed his bidding with a "Yes Mr. T" "Certainly, Mr. T." I was not his Lucy. To him, she glowed like radiant sunlight. But I was a gutter rat, not fit for a fleeting look of acknowledgement.

As I saw his cold eyes for the first time since he returned moisten ever so slightly, the compassion I was hoping for I was now feeling for him. "Lucy…" that pained voice and I was ready. I tried, "Said she took the poison-she did-but I never said that she died." Which this was all very true. I hadn't ever said she died. He had made up his mind, vengeance tarnishing his clear thought and how was I in the wrong to not question his judgment?

But the silence in the air dripped with revenge and I knew I had had it. I knew I was done. There was no chance for me. "Oh Mr. T, Mr. T she took the poison she did, and it made her mad; she wound up in Bedlam. It was all because of Judge Turpin, and she ended up selling herself for money. She weren't no good for you, you see. It was better you should think she was dead the things she did. And yes, I lied! I lied because I love you!" There, I had said it. Those words nearly squeezed me insides to project itself.

And as I looked into his eyes, I knew.

* * *

_Author's Note: So what do you think? Again, my first fanfic for Sweeney so I'm new to the characters. I'd like reviews. Do you want her to die or to live? I can take it any way. Any ideas would be wonderful._

_Aeropostale Fanatic. _


End file.
